


Forbidden Love

by Theronmancer



Series: 100 Word Sprints [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Word Dabble, Against The Codes, Breaking Regulations, Experiencing New Things, FWUCollections, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Lovers, Unconventional Love, Wordcount: 0-100, rex's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: Rex reflects on his feelings for Anakin after a long, hard campaign while his partner sleeps peacefully beside him





	Forbidden Love

It was forbidden for Rex to love anyone, It was against so many regulations, It was against the very codes he followed. 

It was against the very thing that he and all his other brothers stood for. 

Yet here he was, laying beside the one he loved, in love with a man he would do anything to see him smile or laugh or show any signs of happiness.

Rex never would have thought he would be experiencing such a foreign, forbidden thing with the man sleeping peacefully and soundly curled up in his arms, his head resting on his chest.


End file.
